What Have I Done?
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: King Roland reflects about what happened at the Enchanted Feast, and he apologizes to Sofia about what happened. AU post Enchanted Feast.


What Have I Done?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOFIA THIS FIRST, PERIOD.

Author's Note: AU and mostly in King Roland's POV

What have I done, I let an imposter into the castle as a special guest. Sasha or really Miss. Nettle just waltz into the courtyard and did some magic. At first Cedric was impressed with her, but when I told him she is also going to preform tonight, he look disappointed like she took something away from him.

Plus when Sasha first showed up, Sofia did not like Sasha at all. Sofia picked up something about Sasha's laugh like it was very familiar to her. On top of it, Sofia is over protective of her amulet. Sasha made another necklace for her, but Sofia didn't take it. Plus Sofia wouldn't let Sasha her amulet off.

I should have been paying more attention to Sofia's behavior around Sasha. Instead, I was wrapped up with having a special guest at the enchanted feast.

During the feast, Cedric was doing his magic show before dinner. I know that his spells mess up sometimes, but it's his spells were off tonight. When Sofia wanted me to give him another chance, I listened to Amber more and let Sasha did her magic. Although she fixed everything that Cedric did, it felt like I trusted a complete stranger than my own socressor and my own daughter. Sofia went after Cedric. It seemed like Sofia knew what was really going on, and I was to blinded by Sasha.

When Sofia and Cedric came back, and those roses were gone. They worked together to stop Sasha. When we followed them to where they caught Sasha, she got away. Plus James recognized the fairy flying away as Ms. Nettle. I should have been more attentive what was going on.

After the feast, I had a long talk with Cedric and James. Cedric explained to me that Sasha hexed Cedric's wand while he wasn't looking. I apologized to him. When I had my talk with James, he explained to me that Ms. Nettle was after the headmistresses's spell book at Royal Prep. James, Sofia, and Prince Desmond stopped her at the school. He told me that Prince Desmond grabbed her wand from Ms. Nettle and end up in a magic bubble. He was protecting Sofia because she has the head mistresses spell book. Sofia is braver than she looks, and she trust her instincts. It's something I should work on.

End POV

After the enchanted feast is over and all the royal guest has gone home, King Roland sighs deeply as the children has gone to their rooms. Queen Miranda looks at Roland. "Roland, is something wrong"? Miranda asks Roland. "Yes, I should have trusted Sofia's instincts more today about that imposter". Roland said to Miranda.

Miranda nods to Roland. "I should have been more attentive as well, Rolly. It's not your fault". Miranda said to Roland. Roland looks at Miranda. "I got blind sided by Sasha and the feast that I should have seen that Sofia didn't trusted her". Roland said to Miranda. Miranda looks at Roland. "Sofia is a forgiving girl, Roland". Miranda said to Roland. Roland nods to Miranda. "Yes, but this isn't the first time I didn't listen to Sofia". Roland said to Miranda.

Miranda nods to Roland as she remembers about that time on the floating place and the cove. "Yes I know. Sofia can forgive you again, Rolly". Miranda said to Roland. Miranda went to their room. "I will be right there. I will go talk to Sofia". Roland said to Miranda. Miranda nods as she went to her room.

Roland knocks on Sofia's door. "You may enter", Sofia said as Roland walks in the room. Sofia is sitting by the window still wearing her gown. "Sofia, I am sorry about Sasha excuse me Ms. Nettle. I should have been more attentive to your behavior around her". Roland said to Sofia. "It's ok dad. Cedric and I stopped her before she could get my amulet". Sofia said to Roland.

Roland nods to Sofia. "Yes you both did stopped her. I don't understand why James didn't pick up that it was Ms. Nettle behind it, but you picked it up so quickly? Roland asks Sofia. "Maybe James needs to learn how to trust his instincts more and needs to see what is really going on more". Sofia said to Roland. Roland nods to Sofia. "I suppose I need to learn that too. Sofia, do you forgive me"? Roland asks Sofia.

Sofia looks at Roland with a warm smile on her face. "I forgive you dad". Sofia said to Roland as they hug. "Miranda said you can forgive people easily". Roland said to Sofia. Sofia nods to Roland. "People make mistakes dad, but there are some people that you need to keep an eye on like Ms. Nettle". Sofia said to Roland. "Yes, I need to talk to the fairies at Royal Prep and tell them what happened. You will never know when she will strike again". Roland said to Sofia. Sofia nods to Roland. "Good night dad", Sofia said to Roland.

Roland nods to Sofia as he leaves her room. 'Even though Sofia is a princess, she knows when to trust her instincts'. Roland thought to himself as he went to bed in his room with Miranda. Miranda looks at Roland. "Did Sofia forgive you"? Miranda asks Roland. "Yes she did, Miranda". Roland said to Miranda. Miranda nods to Roland as they went to sleep for the night.

End Story


End file.
